


The Autograph

by britishmenaredestroyingmylife



Category: British Actor RPF, Real Person Fiction
Genre: Dom/sub Undertones, Erotica, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Rough Sex, Sex, Sexual Content, Shameless Smut, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-12
Updated: 2014-08-12
Packaged: 2018-02-12 20:58:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,714
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2124513
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/britishmenaredestroyingmylife/pseuds/britishmenaredestroyingmylife





	The Autograph

Tom was exhausted. The performance had gone well, but it was incredibly draining, and all he wanted to do was go home and pass out. Well, who was he kidding, he’d probably have a quick wank before he passed out. That one scene where she sat on his lap and stroked him? It always made him hard, always, and it was difficult enough to get through the rest of the performance with a raging semi – a man needed some relief, after all.

He was just starting to strip off his costume when he heard a gentle knock at the dressing-room door.

“Come in,” he called.

A vaguely familiar face appeared, hesitantly peeking around the door. A woman with delicate features and sparkling eyes.

He squinted for a moment, trying to place her –

_Ah._

“Um, hi,” he said, turning to face her. “Didn’t we – aren’t you – ”

“We met last night,” she replied. “At the stage door. I was with my friends. I got your autograph?”

“Right.” His heart pounded a little harder. _How the hell did she get back here?_ “Was it… Samantha?”

“Sarah.”

“Right. Sarah, nice to see you again, but you really shouldn’t be back here – ”

“I know.” She closed the door behind her and he bit his lip, trying to figure a way out of this situation. He’d dealt with crazy fans before, but they were always in public, surrounded by people…

 _Witnesses,_ he thought wryly.

“Er… how did you get back here?”

“I know my way around,” she said vaguely. She licked her lips.

“Well, then, what can I do for you? I apologize, I don’t mean to be rude, but I do have to… be somewhere…”

“Well, you see, Mr. Hiddleston – Tom – I was rather hoping you could give me another autograph. I misplaced mine.” She walked closer, her hips swaying hypnotically. He stifled a groan as adrenaline coursed through him; he felt his cock twitch and harden even more.

 _Okay. Maybe she’s not going to brutally murder me._ “Oh… of course, darling.”

She pulled a Sharpie from between her breasts and he swallowed, hard, as she handed it to him. It was still warm from her body heat.

“What would you like me to sign?”

She leaned forward, her cleavage more prominent. “The left one.”

He pursed his lips as he felt the blood rush to his groin. His brain was saying no, but an increasingly louder voice from his nether regions was shouting _yes yes yes yes YES…_

He popped off the marker cap and pressed the tip to the swell of her left breast. His hand was shaky as he slowly formed the letters… he glanced up and saw a seductive smile playing on her lips. He cleared his throat and finished with a little flourish at the end.

Her gaze flickered downward to the bulge between his legs. “Tom… is that for me?”

He closed his eyes, breathing hard. His erection was aching and straining against the zipper of his jeans.

When he opened his eyes again she was on his knees in front of him, and his mouth dropped open as she palmed him through the fabric. “Tom?”

_Shouldn’t do this, shouldn’t do this, shouldn’t…_

“Would you like me to put my mouth on you?”

 _Oh my fucking Jesus yes._ He pressed his lips together, willing the words not to escape.

“Tom…” Her voice was playful, taunting…

“Yes!” he hissed through his teeth as she gave him a squeeze through his jeans. She slowly undid the button at the top of his fly before lowering the zipper, freeing him from his constraints.

“Look at you,” she cooed. “What a fantastic cock you have, Tom…”

He trembled as her tongue flicked out and licked up the fluid that had pooled at his tip. She gripped his base with one hand and pursed her lips around the tip, giving a sharp suck. He inhaled slowly as she began to bob her head forward and back, taking just a little more of him in with each stroke; his eyes slammed shut.

She suddenly popped off him; he looked down at her, breathing hard. “No. Keep your eyes open, Tom. I want you to watch me.”

He obeyed and watched as she flattened her tongue and ran it along the underside of his dick, her ponytail flipping back and forth with the motion of her head. She took him back into her mouth, pressing him against the inside of her cheek; he groaned as he saw the vague outline of his cock appear through the skin there. She suddenly gripped his hips with both hands and pressed all the way forward, deep-throating him.

“Oh, _fuck_ ,” he moaned, trying desperately to control himself. His body screamed for release but he wouldn’t, he couldn’t come yet. _Not yet…_ “Just like that, darling… ah… take it all…” He thrust forward, slipping even further down her throat. “Fucking _choke on it_ …” he moaned desperately.

She gave a little hum of pleasure that vibrated right through him before suddenly pulling off and stroking him with her hand.

“Do you want to come on me, Tom?” she whispered.

He felt his blood rush as he stared down at her. Suddenly he grasped her hair and pulled her up; she gave a little squeal.

“Yes,” he breathed. “But first, I’m going to fuck you.”

Excitement blazed in her eyes. “Yes. Fuck me _hard._ ”

“Oh, don’t worry. I’m going to fuck you hard, you naughty girl.” Still gripping her by the back of the head, he pushed her over to the vanity and leaned her over the top, which was littered with makeup and small props. She braced her hands on the wood and he pushed her dress up past her hips; a thin scrap of lace was the only thing separating him from her waiting cunt. “Is this your pathetic excuse for knickers?”

“Yes – _oh!_ ”

He had ripped them down the middle and they fell, pooling around her right ankle. His hand roamed the bare flesh of her ass, pausing every now and then to give it a squeeze. “You want my hard dick inside you, don’t you?”

“Yes… oh my God…”

He pressed his fingers upward into her core, teasing her; she was soaked for him, his fingers slipping easily through her outer folds. He kicked her legs further apart, roughly, and thrust his jaw forward as he pulled her hair. She met his gaze in the mirror, his eyes dark and dangerous. “You’re going to watch as I fuck you. You’re going to watch as you surrender all control to me. Do you understand?”

“Yes… yes…” She was grinding her hips against the edge of the dresser now as her body begged for relief.

In one swift motion he buried himself inside her tight wetness and she screamed. He bucked his hips forward desperately, slamming her into the vanity, his eyes flicking between her expression in the mirror and where they were connected. He watched as his cock slid in and out of her with ease, stretching her out, filling her up; his balls slapped against her as he thrust all the way forward, finally seated fully within her.

He paused and locked eyes with her in the mirror. Her face was flushed, the tendrils of her hair that had escaped her ponytail sticking to her sweat-drenched face, her pupils dilated so her eyes appeared almost black. Her breasts, marked with his name, heaved as she tried to catch her breath. She ground her hips backwards, trying to force him to move, but he yanked on her hair harder. He leaned over and flicked his tongue over the shell of her ear.

“Don’t you dare forget who’s in charge here, love,” he whispered, his breath hot against her skin.

“I was the one… who came to you… remember?” she panted.

“And I’m the one who’s fucking you,” he hissed. “And if you want me to keep fucking you, you will keep in mind that I am in control… and I will be the one to make you come.”

She whined, pressing forward into the dresser to try to relieve some of the pressure of her aching clit; he smacked her on the ass and she gasped.

 _“You will come when I tell you to come,”_ he whispered harshly. He pistoned his hips forward again, faster this time, his strokes shallower. She clenched her muscles around him and he moaned, his rhythm stuttering momentarily. He pulled her hair harder, exposing the delicate flesh of her neck to the mirror; he leaned forward and sucked at her shoulder.

He could feel her start to tremble and his body responded in kind; he was close, _so close, oh my Christ so close…_

“Come… _come!_ ” he roared. He felt her whole body stiffen as her back arched; her fingernails scratched uselessly at the vanity table as her mouth fell open in a soundless scream. He stared spellbound at her face in the mirror as ecstasy flooded through her, and that was all he needed…

His cock twitched inside her as her walls gripped him tightly, and he pulled out. He stroked himself frantically as his body quaked, ropes of come spurting out of him and coating the soft flesh of her ass. He squeezed the last drops of his climax onto her and watched as it dripped slowly down her curves and onto her thigh.

She had collapsed, boneless, onto the vanity; her breathing was heavy and her body still shaking from the aftereffects of her release. He grabbed a tissue from the box that had toppled into the floor and gently wiped his come off her before cleaning himself. He placed a gentle kiss just above the swell of her ass and pulled her skirt back down; then, he crouched down and lifted her leg up so that she stepped out of what remained of her panties. He stood and held them up so she could see them in the mirror; then, he stuffed them in his pocket.

“Was there anything else you wanted, Sarah?” he said softly.

“No, Tom,” she murmured, pushing up from the vanity and steadying herself. Her eyes glittered as she met his gaze. “Thank you for the autograph.”

He grinned. “Anytime, love.”


End file.
